


It's Staggering

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands without the Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Loves Hannibal, they love to zing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluffy domestic ficlet where Hanni and Will like to playfully zing each other in unexpected ways…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Staggering

“Uh, what’s this?”

Will had been unpacking the groceries Hannibal brought home and stopped when he pulled out the bottle of whiskey from one of the shopping totes.

“I noticed you were low on whiskey, so I bought you another bottle. I thought you might be interested in trying something new,” Hannibal said with an air of nonchalance as he reached in his tote to pull out some fennel and place it on the counter.

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Hannibal.”

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Will,” Hannibal said concealing a slight smirk as he put the eggs away in their refrigerator.

**+++**

Hannibal and Will were in the study relishing a quiet afternoon reading and lounging by the fireplace. Will was sprawled on the sofa, with his head in Hannibal’s lap, looking at the flames in the fireplace and listening to the crackle of the kindling. Hannibal had a book in one hand, and was running his fingers through Will’s hair with the other.

“Hannibal, can you open a bottle of wine? I got a bottle this morning when I walked Encephalitis. It’s on the counter.”

“Yes, of course.”

Hannibal rose and walked to the kitchen toward the bottle sitting on the counter, and looked at the label. 

“Well…what an interesting bottle of wine you’ve selected.”

“I thought you would appreciate it,” Will yelled from the study with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Hannibal smiled and thought to himself, “Well played, clever boy. Well played.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
